


love, no matter the abilities considered unnatural

by yaddle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, anakin eats live bugs, imagine fic, very very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaddle/pseuds/yaddle





	love, no matter the abilities considered unnatural

Nearly three months have passed since the operation. Nearly four months since the battle that left Anakin Skywalker in need of a heart transplant. After a successful recovery, life is eventually getting back to normal – until one night, you notice something isn’t quite right. 

Anakin is bent over tending to his ant farm, as he does routinely; with a leap of your heart, you walk up to hug him from behind. As soon as you make contact, you discover the texture of him that you’re so used to is not the same. The texture was all over him, a slightly hard layer – an exoskeleton. 

Later that night, you work up the courage to question him about it. Anakin looks into your eyes with a sad smile. His sudden melancholy takes you aback. After a long pause, he begins, "Buggie Babe, didn't they tell you?" 

You fill with panic, fear, anticipation, all at once. But above all confusion, wondering what could have possibly gone wrong. Does this have to do with the operation? "Tell me what?" you manage to ask. Anakin now appears almost on the verge of tears – you know this look. It’s the same look he had when he found out the enemy camp had relocated. 

"The transplant... they didn't have enough arteries from the donor. The heart was there, but they didn’t have anything to connect it with." He almost laughs, but is clearly full of sorrow. "They tried something new. It's called Bugplantation.... Where the arteries would be, there are worms." 

All you can do is stare at him, in shock. Worms pumping blood to a man's vital organs? It's almost too much to bear. Your head is spinning, racing with thoughts, and you’re now even more confused than before. He was doing so well, you think, I never heard any of this. Something like this can’t be possible. What does this mean, what does any of this mean... But you have only a moment to process all of this before Anakin continues:

"My love. I am now a worm at heart." 

• • • 

One year later, you lay awake reliving the moment Anakin told you the truth about his operation. All that matters, you tell yourself, is that he's alive – and that you love each other. 

You turn over and put a hand on Anakin's now fully formed exoskeleton. An antenna brushes against your cheek as he opens his eyes – all six of them. "My love," he whispers in an almost cricket-like chirp, "Would you mind bringing me a mealworm?"


End file.
